that_time_i_got_reincarnated_as_a_slime_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rimuru Tempest
"Great Demon Lord" Rimuru Tempest 「"大魔王" リムル・テンペスト, "Dai Maō" Rimuru Tenpesuto」, formerly known as Satoru Mikami, is the main protagonist of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken. A partner and best friend of the True Dragon Veldora Tempest, Rimuru is the founder and King of the monster country Tempest of the Great Jura Forest. He is regarded as one of the strongest Demon Lords among the mighty Eight Star Demon Lords and also the only proper Great Demon Lord currently. Personality He has a kind heart and quirky personality. Even though he is quite laid back and wants to avoid troublesome situations as much as possible, he actually works very diligently when there is a task needed to be taken care of. With the heart of a hardworking salaryman and a beloved senior co-worker, Rimuru has a hard time rejecting someone if they plead him to help, leading in him often ending up with more work than he can handle, which his boss from his previous life used to reprimand him for. Being the very Satoru Mikami himself, he also believes himself to be a KY-person (Kuuki Yomenai) who makes jokes at the wrong time. Rimuru tends to react very severely when there's a danger to his close ones, such as his countrymen, subordinates, (possibly due to the soul-link he shares with them), good friends, and students (he can't stand children suffering). One might say he overreacts to these cases, but it simply shows how deeply he cares for them, as a stark contrast with his usual cheerful self. Unlike many other shounen protagonists, he has no problems with decimating any forces who dare to harm his subordinates and his country, regardless of their numbers, realizing full-well about the deed he's done. After a mishap of subsides, Rimuru tends to quickly revert back to his laid back self and mentally (or even in actuality) scratches his head at the scenery he caused. He is described as cautious and cunning by other fellow Demon Lords, unaware that it is simply a means of him trying to prevent troublesome situations from going out of hand. As he progresses through the story, he slowly becomes more and more like a actual Demon Lord, and as he adjusts to the rules of the new world and understands the capabilities of his subordinates, he begins to let them handle tough situations on their own instead of voluntarily diving in first to patch stuff up. Appearance Slime Rimuru initially appears as a pure white-bodied slime (blue in the Light Novel, Manga, and Anime), but upon becoming a Demon Slime, his body turns silver with streaks of gold. As a slime, since his body is androgynous, anything he mimics takes on an androgynous form of the respective creatures, while still bearing huge resemblances to the individual creatures as well. His mass also grew over time, allowing him to accommodate larger mimicry forms without using extra magic to compensate for the additional mass. Towards the beginning of the story, he only has enough mass to appear as a child, but by the time he becomes an Ultimate Slime, he has enough mass to appear as a 16-year-old. Mimicry: Human In this form, Rimuru possesses silver hair (blue in the Light Novel, Manga, and Anime). There are no visible sex characteristics; however, he is often mistaken for a young girl due to the fact that the original form belonged to Shizue Izawa. But when he wears the anti-demon mask he kept as a memento from Shizu, his speech pattern can also make him seem like a prepubescent boy to others. Unlike Rimuru's other Mimics, his hair changes color to one similar to that of his original slime body. It is unknown if this is just for convenience's sake, but it may also be possible this is because he was once human before and has a special connection to the form. Since his slime body is equal in mass to his human form, he fills this body with solid shape instead of black fog. Without the black fog, there is no additional magic consumption required to maintain the form. There is no discomfort when he assumes this form. If he uses the black fog, he can also assume the form of an adult. His fine motor capabilities improve when he is in his human form, and he finds it easier to move in than his slime form. Even though it appears to be human, this form has no need for breathing, excretion, and reproductive organs. However, he can freely eat, taste, and drink. In his human form, he wears a black fur coat and a scarf. Under the coat, he wears the kimono and pants that Shuna had made for him. He also wears the steel thread underwear he makes himself. He often wears Shizu's old mask to hide his demonic powers. Since eating the Orc Disaster, his human form grew a bit. He now assumes the form of a pre-teen with feminine features. In this form, he is around 150 cm in height. In addition, he has obtained a devil transformation. Upon becoming a True Demon Lord and changing his race change to Demon Slime, Rimuru has been depicted wearing a black overcoat. His nails also appear sharper and his overall human form appears slightly older. Upon evolving further into an Ultimate Slime, Rimuru's human form ages to 16-17 years old. This form is described by Velgurind as appearing gender-less (as she saw it nude upon creation) but with dangerously cute features. By simply willing it, Rimuru can generate clothes from his own mass and magic power. Details Using Great Sage, he can quickly read a book by copying it completely. Simultaneous utilization of Great Sage and Gluttony allow the high-speed copy and review of the magic books that he holds in his hands. With that, he can postpone checking the content of the book for a later time. Unfortunately, it is not possible to be able to use magic just by copying the books. But, taking and copying it, he’s able to make the index of the magic books that he wants. After this, it’s necessary for him to study them one by one. Taking that into consideration, it can be said that Rimuru holds a great amount of knowledge regarding magic as well as being speculated to be able to use most of the magic in those books, if not all of them. After evolving into a Demon Slime, the ability to freely change between material and spiritual bodies was added. As a result of the evolution, his total magical energy greatly increased. Compared to the original amount, it was ten times as large. He can use skills that don’t rely on magical energy such as raising his abilities using fighting spirit technique with Herculean Strength in addition. Thanks to Hakurou’s guidance, his skills with the sword was improved. He was able to analyze the Summoning Magic he first saw during the adventurer exam and acquired the skill to use them. After fighting the Guardian of the Labyrinth, Rimuru has the ability to create golems. The abilities of the Golem can be added through the possession a spirit or a demon as Rimuru made them inhabit the Golem. The outward appearance of the golem is created according to his imagination. Using Manas: Ciel, Rimuru can copy space manipulation techniques simply by seeing it, such as when he copied the Unique Skill Restrainer which belonged to Gozurl. Like this, Rimuru can also copy practically any other Skill or Magic as long as he has seen it. After the fight with Yuuki, Rimuru gained the ability to use Instantaneous Movement which lets him travel across Space-Time at will. Using this ability, Rimuru was able to travel to his old world where he saved his past self Mikami Satoru from death. He was also able to return from the place beyond time where he was exiled to by Yuuki. The ability as described is the ability to reach the desired point instantly across space and time. Current Abilities Trivia * In Manga and Light Novel Rimuru's personality is Kind-hearted and mature compared to Yuuki's carefree and childish personality. * He, along with Shuna and Shion, are voted as the three major idols of The Monster Country Tempest. * Rimuru likes to fantasize about female Elves. * Rimuru absorbs Shizue in Episode 8.